<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re:Meet Cute by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375223">Re:Meet Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, One Shot Collection, Reunions, Variations on the theme, idiocy, like a five things fic but with no set number, silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ackerbonded. Soulmates. The red thread of fate. Call it what you will, the result is the same: Erwin and Levi will always find each other, across every lifetime. </p>
<p>But the course of true love never does run smooth. Sometimes it runs stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re:Meet Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the old tried and true cliche, now with more stupid</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi catches a glimpse of him around the corner of the church and almost crashes his motorcycle. He stops, gasping, and the minute his legs stops shaking he throws the bike into an illegal U-turn, ignoring the shrieks and honks, chasing after the white convertible Erwin had been in. He’d looked flushed and happy, hair tousled in the breeze. The car isn’t there. Levi puts on speed.</p><p>He goes a few minutes until he realizes it must have gotten off the road and parked. Another illegal U-turn and Levi is back down the street, checking in every parking space and establishment. The grey stone of the church spire looms back into view. It tugs at him, and Levi knows.</p><p>When he pulls up in front of the church it’s crowded, people spilling over and talking to each other despite the music floating from inside. They’re dressed fancy, like Erwin had been, smiles on their faces and petals in their hands, white roses hanging on the walls. Levi’s gut twists. But it can’t be, can it? Odds are Erwin’s a guest, there’s too many people here for Levi to start fearing the worst.</p><p>“Hey,” he walks toward the crowd, craning his neck, but can't see much past the nearest bunch. His fucking height hasn’t changed. “Does anyone here know an Erwin? Erwin Smith?”</p><p>Gossip filters into his hearing.</p><p>“—always knew this marriage would happen, the Smith kid has been pining for years—”</p><p>“—really? That daddy’s boy—”</p><p>Levi dives into the crowd.</p><p>People hiss and glare and pull at him, obviously out of place in his boots and black leather jacket but he doesn’t care. He pushes harder. If Erwin’s happy, if Erwin finds that with someone else, that’s good enough for Levi. He’ll bow out. But Erwin can’t make that choice without <em>knowing</em>. Levi’s not stupid enough to think Erwin would want to be left in the dark.</p><p>He loves Erwin too much to let him go without a fight.</p><p>He pops out of the crowd, eyes shooting straight for the aisle— and there— tall, dignified, dressed in white—</p><p>Levi would know that back anywhere.</p><p>“<em>WAIT</em>,” Levi roars.</p><p>Then he stops. Because on the aisle is Erwin, turning to face him, gobsmacked and gorgeous, but with age and bearing enough that no one in their right mind would call him a <em>kid</em>, a <em>boy</em>. Beside him is another blond. Much younger, with a weird attachment of lace on his ass and flowers in his hands. And standing at the altar is another young man in a matching outfit and bouquet. Like a pair of grooms. With one of them being walked down the aisle by his father.</p><p>The silence stretches awkwardly.</p><p>Shit, is Erwin already married? Never mind being a wedding crasher, is Levi gonna have to be a homewrecker now? Levi shoots a glance at Erwin's hand, which is currently laid over his face in despair. Huh, no ring.</p><p>Then the dark-haired groom throws down his bouquet.</p><p>“Armin,” he snarls viciously. “Who. The <em>fuck.</em> Is that.”</p><p>Armin Arlert— Armin Smith, who may or may not have lost his chance at becoming Armin Jaeger— bursts into tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Epilogue</p><p>"Well, with what you've told me about Eren, I'm rather glad they didn't get married," Erwin sighs. "Thank you, Levi."</p><p>"They'll probably try to elope."</p><p>Erwin sighs again, deeper. "Probably."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>